Love of the Green Ninja
by LloydLoverFan333
Summary: Who knew a girl without parents, lives in the streets and got mistreated by her Uncle will fall in love with the greatest ninja in Ninjago. This is Sunny and this is her story about how she and Lloyd Garmadon fell in love. I suck at summarizes, but this story is really good. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm LloydLoverFan333. This is my first story ever made in Fanfiction and I hope you guys like my story because I put a lot of hard work in this story. And please review, it means a lot to me if you review in my first story so REVIEW please!**

**I do not own Ninjago in anyway the creators do and I'm not part of those creators. **

Sunny (POV)

-Afternoon-

I was running as fast as my legs could take me. I was running from some people that wanted to rob me. But the thing is I don't have any money and I haven't ate in 3 days. I didn't see what was in front of me because I was looking at the back of me where the robbers wanted to get me. I bumped into someone and I fainted, the last thing I saw was a white kimono.

Sensei Wu (POV)  
I was walking to the store to grab more tea. As I was walking to the store I was thinking how everybody has someone there own age except my nephew Lloyd. I was lost in thought, but I managed to see a girl about the same age as Lloyd running from some people. She wasn't paying any attention of what was in front of her so she bumped into me after that she fainted. I used my spinjitzu to make the people that were chasing her runaway. I carried the girl (bridal style) back to Destiny Bounty.

Lloyd (POV)

-At the Bounty-

I was at the deck waiting for my Uncle come back from the store. A few minutes past when I saw my Uncle come back from the store.

"Hey guys my Uncle's back." I yelled

Everyone came to the deck. When I looked back to my Uncle I also saw that he was carrying a girl about my age. She had light brown hair that only ended a little bit more from her shoulders, looked kind of pale and she had bangs on her right side of her head. She had a purple shirt ripped around her waist and her shirt was also dirty. She had light blue shorts also ripped at the ends and dirty. My Uncle was at the deck still carrying the girl.

"Who is this Sensei?" Kai asked pointing at the girl.

"Yeah, who is this Sensei? Is she sleeping?" Jay asked.

"This girl needs help, she bumped into me and fainted." My Uncle answered very calmly.

"I'll take her to the guest room so she could rest." said Nya walking to my Uncle and now carrying the girl. And with that she left to the guest room.

"I'm going to my room and meditate." Said my Uncle and left.

Sunny (POV)  
I woke up not knowing where I was. When I looked around the first thing I saw was 6 people I never saw in my life. The first thing I felt was scared, seeing new people I never knew before and being in a place I've never been in. Four were boys that were older than me the other boy looked my age, then there was the girl that was older than me. One of the boys had a red ninja suit, at least I think is a ninja suit, anyways he had a red ninja suit, had spiky brown hair and eyes. While looking at him I knew if I do something to him its not going to end good. Next I saw a boy with blue ninja suit, had brownish and orange hair. He looked like a person that always try's to make people laugh. The other boy had a white ninja suit, had blondish and whitish hair. He looked serious but at the same time nice and kind. The next one had a black ninja suit, had black hair that looked as black as midnight. I also had the same feeling like with the boy in red ninja suit, if I did something to him it wasn't going to end well. The other boy had green ninja suit, had blonde hair, and looked like he always has fun and looked my age. Finally there was the girl older than me, she had black hair, and had red shirt and red pants that had a golden bird going down from the side. They were all staring at me. I didn't want to talk to none of them. So I just kept my mouth shut.

"My name is Zane," said the one with the white ninja suit. "and this is Kai, Jay, Cole, Lloyd and Nya."

"Hi" said Lloyd smiling and waving.

I just waved a little bit. But still scared from not knowing where I was.

"Can you talk?" asked Kai. I nodded

"So talk then." said Cole. I just kept staring at them.

"Guys please, let her be. She's just probably scared of us right now." Said Jay. He was right, I probably knew their name but had no idea if their were nice or mean.

A old man came in and told them to leave me alone and let me rest. He had a long white beard, a white kimono, straw hat and a bamboo stick in his hand. They all left from the room, I was left alone. I saw I was in a bed so I went to sleep.

Lloyd (POV)  
I went to the bedroom where me and the ninjas share. I laid on the bed thinking of the girl, she had light brown eyes, and looked...beautiful. What am I saying I'm just 10 years old and probably she doesn't even feel the same way. I had to get my mind of things and I knew just how to do it.

Sunny (POV)  
-20 minutes later-

I woke up hoping it was all a dream but I woke up in the same place knowing it was all true. I heard a knock at the door, I went to the door and opened it. It was Nya holding a bag.

"Here are some clothes that I bought you at the store. I hope you like them." and with that she left.

I dumped all the clothes in my bed to see what Nya had bought me. There were 3 different shirts. One blue, grey and green. She also bought me 2 blue jeans and 2 light blue shorts. I had one red dress. I had at least 5 pair of white socks. Nya also bought me a blue, grey and green pair of converse, and 2 black flip flops. I changed into a grey shirt, blue jeans, I put some socks on and then put on grey converse. I looked in the mirror. I haven't put on clean clothes ever since...since, I don't want to talk about it. It just reminded me about hurtful memories. I sighed. I looked in the mirror once more, but then I heard running footsteps coming this way. First I got freaked out and scared I didn't know what was happening. Then I saw the door open. It was Lloyd?! He came in the room and locked the door.

"Please help me, please. I need to hide from Kai." he begged. Then we heard Kai knocking on the door really hard. "Lloyd are you in there!" Kai shouted. I saw Lloyd being scared. I pointed out underneath the bed. He knew what I was talking about so he went under the bed. I went to unlock the door and then I opened it. I saw Kai really angry. At first I didn't know what to do, he looked really scary so I just stood there. Then I saw he was holding a pink ninja suit. Then is when I figured why he is mad.

"Is Lloyd here?" he said calmly to me. I shook my head. He sighted and left.

I closed the door behind me. I saw Lloyd coming out underneath the bed.

"That was a close one." he said "Sorry I had to that. Its just, I play pranks on them once in a while and I did one to Kai and I guess I got him mad."

I smiled but then my stomach grumbled and I guess Lloyd heard it because the he asked me, "You hungry?" I nodded.

We left the room to eat dinner. I sat next to Lloyd because I feel safer around him and trust him more, I don't know why though. Everybody was at the tale except Zane. Then, as if one cue he came in with pizza to eat. I guess he made the pizza himself. When we all ate everybody was talking and laughing and having a good time. Even though I wasn't in the conversation it was the best time I have experienced since my parents died. When we left our separate ways, I went to my room. I laid on my bed touching my full stomach. I know it was just pizza but the pizza tasted so good. Then I thought that Zane is a good cook. Ten minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I went to open it and saw Lloyd. I stepped to the side so he could come in. When he came I was thinking 'Can I trust this people.' I sat down in my bed and then he sat down beside me.

"Why don't you talk" he asked. I sighted and looked down trying to remember the last time I had talked.

"Because...because," is all I could say.

"Don't worry I wont tell." Lloyd said and got his hand under my chin and lifted my head up so I could see his eyes.

Lloyd (POV)  
I saw in her eyes how much hurt and sadness she was feeling right now.

"Promise not to tell." She asked. How she said it with sadness, hurt and fear. Even though with all that sadness, hurt and fear she had a beautiful voice. "I promise." I told her.

"Well," She started. She told me everything that happened in her life, in how her parents died in the fire, how she was taken in by her Uncle but got mistreated by him, how she ran away from her Uncle, lived in a box, how everyday she begged people to give her food and how she hasn't talk since her parents died because she was to sad to even speak. I was shocked in all she has went through. When she finished I told her about myself and the other ninjas. In how their my protectors, their elements, how I was the destined ninja, how the old man is my Uncle, how Nya and Kai are brothers and sisters, and etc..

"How old are you?" I asked.

"10 years." she said giving me a small smile.

"I'm 10 years to." We both smiled and blushed.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked. Probably she's getting annoyed in all the questions I'm asking.

"Sorry I didn't tell you my name sooner. My name is Sunny." She said now giving me a good smile.

I felt something strong for Sunny and I knew she felt it to, at least I think and hope she feels this thing to. Because I just cant control this thing I have for her. But is this thing that I'm feeling, the feeling of _love_?

Sunny (POV)  
I was looking at Lloyd's light green eyes as he was looking into mine. We were less than a inch away. Lloyd closed his eyes and went closer to me. Before I knew it, he touched my lips with his lips then we were kissing. I closed my eyes trying to enjoy this moment as much as I could. When Lloyd kissed he kissed so soft but at the same time so confident. Then we stopped kissing and we separated. He looked at me, then he ran from the room and closed the door shut. At first I didn't know what happened, it all happened so fast. I fell back to my bed, I touched my lips with my fingers in were Lloyd kissed me. I loved the kiss but did he like it? Did he hated it? Does he hate me now? All this questions came to me. I started to cry, probably he hates me now and doesn't want to talk to me anymore. I started to cry even more. Somehow I managed to fall asleep for the night even though with all this tears and questions.

Lloyd (POV)  
I ran to my room (also the other ninjas room). I sat on my bed. I loved the kiss, I really did but did she like it? I put my hands in my face crying because she probably hates me now for leaving her in the room with no explanation, and probably because she hated the kiss. I started to cry even more. "Why did I do that?" I kept repeating to myself. All of a sudden Jay came in the room and saw me crying.

"Why are you crying Lloyd?" Jay asked.

"I did something I now regret." I told him now looking at him.

"What did you do Lloyd?" He asked now sounding worried.

"I...I-I...kissed Sunny?" I said now turning away from Jay.

''Who the heck is Sunny?" Jay asked now confused.

"Sunny is the new girl that my Uncle brought." I told him now looking at him, worried about what he will say. His eyes were wide opened and his mouth dropped.

"Why the heck did you kiss her Lloyd. Remember your only TEN years old!" he said kind of shouting to me.

"I think because I'm in love with her." I told him.

"Lloyd but your TEN." He said a little bit more calmer.

"So..." I said quietly. He sighted. "Promise you wont tell know one." I asked him.

"I promise." he said

"So what are you going to do now Lloyd" he asked.

"Well, can you help me find out if she likes me to?" I asked.

"Sure" He said. I smiled and stood up from the bed. But then I smirked.

"I know the true reason you were yelling at me." and I smirked all over again.

"You do?" he asked not knowing where I was going with this.

"Yeah, because I was brave enough to kiss a girl, and you don't even have the courage to ask Nya out on a date." I smirked once again. Jay just blushed. After that he left the room. I changed to my PJ's and went to sleep. It wasn't long when I heard the other ninjas come to the room and sleep.

**I hope you like my first ever chapter in my first ever fanfiction story. There might be some mistakes in my story, sorry. Please, please REVIEW it means a lot if you review in my story so please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hoped you liked my first chapter and I also hope you like this chapter too. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-I do not own Ninjago-**

Lloyd (POV)

-The next day-

Jay woke me up really early in the morning from bed telling me to take a shower and change clothes. I did what he said and he did the same thing. He also told me to be as quiet as possible so we wouldn't wake up the others. The Bounty was parked in the ground so we could easily get off. Jay is trying to help me find out if Sunny likes me the way I like her. Jay and me walked through town, not many people were here like it was early in the morning. We went to a flower shop to find red roses so I could give them to my lovely Sunny, of course Jay had to pay for them but he didn't mind doing that for me. When we got back to the Bounty, Jay told me to write her a letter so he can place them in the desk next to her were she sleeps. So I did, I wrote her a letter it said:

_Dear Sunny,__  
Here are some red roses, but not even this roses can represent how lovely you are or how much I love you. I just wanted to ask you. Do you love me the way I love you?  
Sincerely, Lloyd_

I showed it to Jay if I didn't have any mistakes, he shook his head. So he told me to wait in the bridge so he could put them in the desk. I waited a few minutes and he finally finished.

"Are you hungry Lloyd?" Jay asked

"Yup, but can you cook?" I asked, not knowing if he cooks like Cole.

"I can't cook as good as Zane, but I cook a lot better than Cole." he said.

"Ok, good enough for me." I said smiling.

We went to the kitchen so we can start cooking something for breakfast. Jay said we were going to make pancakes and I was going to help.

Sunny (POV)  
I woke up from bed and I saw red roses in my desk. I got up from my bed and walked to the desk and I also noticed a letter. So I picked up the letter and read it. It said:

_Dear Sunny,__  
Here are some red roses, but not even this roses can represent how lovely you are or how much I love you. I just wanted to ask you. Do you love me the way I love you?  
Sincerely, Lloyd_

I smiled knowing that Lloyd loves me and doesn't hate me. I looked at the red roses, they were beautiful. I got some clothes from the closet and went to take a shower, after the shower I put the clothes on, that I got from the closet. When I was walking through the hallways I smelled _food_? I didn't imagined someone to be up already. I went to the kitchen and opened the door. There I saw Jay cooking and Lloyd helping. I saw them for a while until they turned around and saw me standing at the door watching them. I think they were done anyway.

"I'll leave you to alone." said Jay and walked out of the kitchen. He left Lloyd and me alone.

"H-Hey." said Lloyd kind of shaky.

"Hey." I said back smiling at him.

"Did you like the roses?" He asked giving me a small smile, I nodded.

"Did you also like the kiss that I gave you?" He asked really worried. I nodded again and went closer to him. I put my lips in his so we could kiss once more. I had my hands on his neck and he had his hands on my waist.

Lloyd (POV)  
Sunny kissed so soft like an angel that fell from the sky. No, she _is _an angel that fell from the sky. But we had to separate so we could breath. We turned around to see Jay standing at the door where Sunny was. He smiled at us and told us to go to another room to finish in what we were doing. Sunny and me blushed knowing that he did see us kissing. We went to Sunny's room to finish in what we were doing. I could clearly tell that she is loving the kiss that we were kissing right now and so was I. We stopped kissing so we could breathe again.

"I love you Lloyd." She said in a whisper.

"I love you to." I told her in a whisper. "Y-You want to be my girlfriend?"

"But Lloyd were only 10 years old." she told me.

"So, I don't care." I told her back, touching her cheek.

"Ok, I'll be your girlfriend." She said smiling at me. I gave her another kiss in the lips.

"So are you hungry Baby?" I asked her. She nodded and we left the room to eat breakfast. When we got there everyone was awake and eating. Everybody saw us holding hands.

"What's going on between you two?" Nya asked.

"She's my girlfriend." I said loud and proud. Everybody stopped in what they were doing and were just staring at Sunny and me.

"Your only 10 years old." Kai said.

"So." I told Kai back. "I love Sunny and nobody can change that."

"What do you think of this Sensei?" Zane asked.

"He can have her as a girlfriend, but he still has to hold the responsibility of the green ninja." Said my Uncle.

"Yes." I said and hugging Sunny. After all that we went to seat down in the table to eat breakfast.

Sunny (POV)  
We finished breakfast even though it was a little awkward. After we ate, the ninjas were training Lloyd in the decks. I just was sitting on the floor in the decks just seeing how the ninjas train Lloyd so he can become the greatest ninja. _How could I have fallen in love with the Green Ninja, the greatest ninja of all times? _That's all I could think about while the ninjas were training. _But how could HE have fallen in love with me? _That was my greatest question of them all. I mean he could have any girl in Ninjago, and the girl he chose is _me_. A girl with no parents , got mistreated by her Uncle, lives in the streets, begs people for them to give me food. I was thinking about that until Lloyd came.

"Hey." I said smiling

"Hey." he said. While I was looking at him he was sweating really hard.

Then all of sudden I think a beeping sound went off. I didn't know what it was so I went to hug Lloyd because I was scared. Then I saw the ninjas were stopping in what they were doing and was running inside the ship.

"W-What was that?" I asked Lloyd, hugging him tighter.

"Don't worry, its just the alarm. Come on." he said. He got my hand and started running and I followed him.

We ended up being at the bridge. Everybody from the Bounty was there.

"What's going on sis." Kai asked.

"There has been Serpentine sightings in Ninjago City." Said Nya worried, also typing in the computer.

"Lets go then." Cole said really happy. I guess because he wanted to fight.

"Can I go with you guys?" Lloyd asked. At first the Ninjas were worried.

"No Lloyd you can't go. We cant risk you like your the chosen the one." Kai said crossing his arms.

"Please I'll be super good." Lloyd begged.

"How about we let the kid come along." Jay said.

"Fine, you can come along." Cole said. Lloyd was jumping up and down with happiness.

Everybody left to fight the Serpentine even Nya and Sensei Wu but Nya went in her Samurai suit. They all told me to stay in the Bounty so I did.

"Lloyd please be careful." I asked him before he left.

"I will, don't worry about me." Lloyd told me and kissed me in the cheek. When they left I went to my room so I could wait for them to return. When I opened the door to my room I saw someone in my room, it had black skin with a helmet and had four arms. I backed away from him, but he got me with 2 of his arms.

"So your the girl that my son fell in love with." the man said laughing in a evil way. Then he had a golden object in his hand and he used it so I could go to sleep. From their I fell to the ground and fell asleep. The last thing I saw was the black man.

**Hey guys I hope you like my second chapter. Its my first cliff hanger. YAY! Anyways Please, please REVIEW! I will gladly appreciated. So please REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing in my last 2 chapters. Well here is the 3rd chapter of my story. Hope you like it! **

**-I do not own Ninjago-**

Lord Garmadon (POV)  
The girl was sleeping in the floor. I carried her in my arms (Bridal Style), she was exactly what I needed so my son can quit being a ninja and come to the dark side with me. While the Serpentine were keeping the ninjas busy, I'll get the girl. The plan was perfect. I saw a notebook and pencil in the desk. So I wrote a note to the ninjas.

_'Dear Ninjas and Lloyd,  
__I took the girl and your not going to see her. I know my son is in love with her that's why I took her in the first place. Lloyd has two choices._  
_1. Lloyd can still be the Green Ninja but let the girl die._  
_2. Lloyd quits being the Green Ninja and comes to the dark side with me and I'll let the girl go._  
_The choice is yours Lloyd._  
_Sincerely, Lord Garmadon' _

I left the note in the desk still carrying the girl. Then I ran off the Bounty telling Scales to tell the other Serpentine to call off the fight, that I have the girl. Scales slithered away telling the others. I went to one of the tombs all the Serpentine share and put the girl in one of the cell.

Lloyd (POV)  
We were fighting the Serpentine until Scales came and told the snakes to leave the fight, and they all left the fight. We were curious that they all left the fight but we just ignored it.

Lloyd (POV)

-Back at the Bounty-

Me and the others went back in the Bounty. I went to my girlfriend's room because probably she will be waiting for us there. I knocked the door, she didn't answer. I knocked again, "Hey Sun, are you in there?" I asked. Again she didn't answer. I opened the door to see what was going on. I didn't see Sunny anywhere. I just saw a _note_? _Why would Sunny leave a note? _I asked myself. I went to the desk and grabbed the note and read it. It said:

_'Dear Ninjas and Lloyd,  
__I took the girl and your not going to see her. I know my son is in love with her that's why I took her in the first place. Lloyd has two choices._  
_1. Lloyd can still be the Green Ninja but let the girl die.  
__2. Lloyd quits being the Green Ninja and comes to the dark side with me and I'll let the girl go._  
_The choice is yours Lloyd._  
_Sincerely, Lord Garmadon'_

I finished the note. I felt the other half of my heart vanished...disappeared...died. I wanted to cry but I didn't, I felt anger inside me. I left the room running so I can tell the others. I found the ninjas playing video games while my Uncle and Nya were sitting on the floor watching the ninjas play.

"MY DAD TOOK SUNNY AWAY!" I yelled to the top of my lungs. The others looked at me in confusion. I explained how I went to Sunny's room and found the note. They took the note from my hands and read it, they were all in shock. "WE GOT TO GET HER BACK!" I yelled again, starting to have tears on my eyes.

"Lloyd will get her back but-" Cole started.

"-but we don't know where Lord Garmadon took her." Kai finished.

"We are sorry Lloyd but we just got to wait to see what else Lord Garmadon has installed." Zane finished

"WAIT! THE ONLY OPTION WE HAVE IS WAIT!" I yelled.

"Lloyd in the note you had two options. One, you still be the Green Ninja but let Sunny die. Second, you go to the dark side and Garmadon will let her go." Jay said.

I didn't know what to choose. If I stay as the Green Ninja, Sunny will die, and if she dies my life will have no meaning. But if I go to the dark side Sunny will be free, but then all of Ninjago will fall. I felt anger and sadness in me. The only thing I wanted right now is Sunny, my lovely...amazing...Sunny.

Sunny (POV)

-Underground in a tomb-

I woke up feeling a bit dizzy for what the dark man gave me. I took a look around, I was in a cell. The front part of the cell had bars, the sides and the back had stone walls. When I looked through the bars I saw many snakes of different types. Then I noticed I was underground. I was really scared because I didn't know what was going to happen to me. Then the dark man was outside my cell. "My name is Lord Garmadon, I am the father of Lloyd Garmadon." he told me. "What I am holding right now is a Mega Weapon, that's what put you to sleep." He finished. I looked closer to him then I remembered, when I was still in the Bounty I over heard the ninjas talking about that Lloyd has to fight his father in order to bring peace in Ninjago.

_Flashback _

_I was walking through the hallways when I past through the ninjas room. _

_"Remember Lloyd in order to defeat your father you need to train." Kai said._

_"So then there could be peace in Ninjago." Cole said _

_"I know, I know, but-" Lloyd said but got cut off by Zane. _

_"But what my brother?'" Zane questioned._

_"I don't want to kill my dad." Lloyd said quietly. _

_"We know you don't, but you know you have to save Ninjago." Jay said getting to the same size as Lloyd and putting a hand on Lloyd shoulders. Lloyd sighted. _

_"But don't worry we'll be with you all the way." Cole told the little green ninja. But again he sighted. _

_"Can I go back with Sunny now?" Lloyd questioned. _

_"Sure you can lover boy." Kai told him. _

_I heard Lloyd's footsteps coming to the door. I went to my room so nobody can suspect I was hearing their conversation. Then the door opened to reveal Lloyd. "Hey Sun." Lloyd said and came into the room. _

_Flashback Over_

I was scared because he was still holding the Mega Weapon, and who knows what else he could do with that. "I have captured you because my son dearly loves you, and I have noticed he will do anything to get you back." He started. "As you can see, I am evil, and I'll have you as my prisoner until Lloyd comes to the dark side with me. When he does, you'll be free. Until then your stuck in this cell." He laughed evilly as if nothing can go wrong. Then he left me alone in this dirty, horrible, cell. I started to cry because I missed Lloyd and because I didn't want to be here. I put my hands in my face and my knees close to my chest and started to cry even more. _Where are you Lloyd?_ Is the only thing I could think of. The only thing I wanted right now is Lloyd, my lovely...amazing...Lloyd.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 and I hope you like this chapter to. Please review. **

**-I do not own Ninjago- **

Lloyd (POV)  
Two days passed without seeing Sunny. Everybody tried to clam me down in these two days but nobody could. I mostly locked myself in Sunny's room the whole day. Right now everybody was at the bridge except my Uncle. We were all trying to find out where my dad and my girlfriend could be. I was at the bridge trying to help anyway I could. My Uncle came in with a letter in his hands.

"My brother sent us a letter." My Uncle said. I went to where my Uncle was and got the letter from his hands.

"What does the letter say lover boy?" asked Cole.

"It says:"

"Dear Ninjas and Lloyd,  
I wrote this letter to ask you if my son has made a decision. If he has meet me in Ninjago City tomorrow. If you don't come, she will be harmed, and I know you love her to much to see her suffer. See you tomorrow.  
Sincerely, Lord Garmadon"

When I finished the letter I felt like I wanted to kill my father for getting Sunny.

"We got to go to Ninjago City. We have to get Sun." I said quietly but still loud enough for them to hear.

"We know and we are lover boy. Don't worry." Cole said trying to say it as sweet as he can.

"How about go and try to prepare for when we get Ninjago City." Nya said trying to sound like Cole. I nodded my head and left.

I went to Sunny's room and laid on her bed. "I hope your ok." I said quietly to myself. I felt like crying but I didn't want the other to hear me so I just stayed quiet. Eventually I fell asleep.

Sunny (POV)  
I was in this cell for two days. The only thing they gave me to eat is bread and water. _How can I get out of here? How? _I thought to myself, but every idea that popped into my head, I knew it wouldn't work. Then Lord Garmadon came. "We will go to Ninjago City tomorrow, and see if my son is willing to go to the dark side with me and you be alive, or he be in the good side but you killed." He told and then left. I was afraid in what Lloyd may choose. If a 'yes' or 'no'. I know the consequences for both and that made me more worried in what Lloyd may choose. "Please Lloyd, please save me, save me and save Ninjago." I said quietly.

Lloyd (POV)

-The Next Day-

I woke up noticing I was in my Ninja suit and that I was in Sun's room. I left her room and went to the room I share with the Ninjas. They were still asleep. I went to the closet and got another pair of my Ninja suit and took a shower. When I left the bathroom I went to the kitchen and saw Cole cooking. The minute I entered was the same minute I wanted to leave but Cole saw me before I can make my escape.

"Good morning lover boy." He said smiling at me.

I looked all over the kitchen, it was a mess.

"Your hungry?" He asked. I shook my head rapidly.

"Come on, my cooking isn't that bad." He said annoying.

"It's not that bad." I say smiling.

"Finally you say something good about my cooking." he said in relief.

"It's worse." I say still smiling.

I can tell from his face he didn't expect that. Then the others came.

"I guess we can skip breakfast for today." Jay said.

"We are arriving to Ninjago City." Nya said in the speaker.

-Ninjago City-

The Ninjas, Nya, my Uncle and I got off the Bounty and looked all over the city so we can find my father. A few minutes later I saw my dad, Serpentine and Sunny. It was a relief seeing Sunny okay. But still she was in a cage in the middle of the Serpentine.

"My son, have you made a decision?" He asked. I really didn't know what to choose so I just stayed quiet and looked to the floor.

"Let me say the question better. Would you come to the dark side with me?" He asked.

I looked up to meet my father's eyes. "NO!" I yelled. Once again I felt anger inside me. I wanted to kill my father, but at the same time I wouldn't...couldn't I still loved him no matter what. But I couldn't think straight so I just shot lightning to my father. That gave the signal to the others to attack. We were fighting, fighting and fighting the Serpentine. Then I saw the cage were Sunny was, it was unguarded. So I went to the cage where the cage was.

"Are you okay?" I asked really worried.

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm just happy your here." Sun said smiling.

I used my element of fire to melt the bars from the cage so she could get out. I took her hand encouraging for her to follow, and she did. The good thing is know one saw me leave with Sunny. We went to the Bounty so I could hide Sunny there. When we got there I told her to stay here so I could tell the others that I have you. Sunny nodded but before she went to the Bounty and hide she gave me a light kiss in the lips, after that she left. I ran again to the fight, but when I got there I saw the Serpentine run away from the Ninjas. When they were all gone I went closer to the Ninjas, Nya and my Uncle.

"I hope they learned that they should think twice before messing with us." Kai said smiling

"I agree." Said Zane also smiling.

I told the others I got Sunny in the Bounty, they all nodded. Then we left to the Bounty.

Sunny (POV)  
I was hiding in the Bounty waiting for the others to return from the fight. A few moments later I heard footsteps. I didnt know what to do. Was it Garmadon or was it Lloyd? I took the risk and went up to the deck. There I saw the Ninjas, Nya, Sensei Wu and Lloyd. I wen to hug Lloyd and he returned the hug. I just hope this was the last doing of Lord Garmadon _or was it? _

**Hello you guys, I hope you like this chapter to. PLEASE review! Anyways till next chapter. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys, well today I really got nothing to say. Only Happy Holidays! And hope you enjoy this chapter. Review Please! **

**-I do not own Ninjago-**

Lord Garmadon (POV)  
"I have to think of another plan to get my son, if I want him to go to the dark side, but what?" I said to myself. Then Scales came in.

"Massster Garmadon, have you found a plan to get Lloyd?" Scales asked.

"No Scales I haven't. If I really want my son to come with me, I have to do more than just capture the girl and tell my son I'll kill her." I said back to Scales.

"How about letsss capture Lloyd." Said Scales.

"What do you mean?" I asked, because I had no idea in what he was talking about.

"We know if you asssk Lloyd to come to the dark ssside he isss going to sssay no." Said Scales.

"Yes I know, so?" I asked because I wasn't following.

"Well, if the girl isss in love with Lloyd, she would do anything to get him back right sssir." Said Scales.

"Right." I said in response, still confused.

"Well then, we'll capture Lloyd after that we'll tell the girl to convince Lloyd to come to the dark ssside with you. If she refusssesss we'll tell her 'If you don't we'll kill Lloyd.' and I think she lovesss him to much to sssee him die." Scales said.

"Are we really going to kill Lloyd?" I asked.

"Of courssse not Massster Garmadon. It's just to make her convince Lloyd to go with you." Said Scales.

"Fine then, but now I have to think of a way in how I'm going to capture Lloyd." I said in response, thinking all over again.

Sunny (POV)

-At the Bounty-

I was in the deck waiting for Lloyd. He was going to teach me a few fighting tricks so I can protect myself a little better. A few minutes past until I saw my boyfriend in the deck. He was so cute.

"Ready Sun?" He asked.

"I was born ready." I told him having a smile in my face.

But before we trained I gave him a light kiss in the lips. But then I couldn't stop, I just kept kissing and so did he.

"So are you guys going to practice fighting or kissing?"

We stopped when we heard someone's voice. It was Kai. Me and Lloyd blushed. Then we heard another voice coming it was Jay.

"Hey Lloyd can you help me in something?" Jay asked.

"Sorry I have to train Sun." Lloyd responded. I saw in Jay's face that he was sad.

"Don't worry Lloyd, Kai can train me. Right Kai." I said.

"Right." Kai said, walking towards me. Just then Jay's face was as happy as usual.

"Ok I guess." Said Lloyd and ran off to where Jay went.

"So are you ready Sun?" Kai asked.

"I was born ready." I told Kai.

"Then lets get started." Kai said giving me a sword.

Lloyd (POV)  
"So what do you need help with Jay?" I said curiously. We were at our bedrooms. In the room it was just Jay and me. Kai was training Sun, Zane went to the store for food, and Cole was training.

"How can I get Nya to like me?" He asked.

I was a bit surprised in what he needed my help on. I know Jay loves Nya very much, even though every time he's alone with Nya, Kai always comes in so Jay wouldn't try anything with Nya.

"Well, have you told Nya you like her?" I asked.

"No." he said

"So lets start there." I said

"What do you mean?" He asked confused in what I meant.

"Well try to find a moment where you and Nya are alone and tell her at that moment." I said ending it with a smile because I knew it was a good plan.

"Ok, but what about Kai?" He said worried.

"Well right now he is training Sun. So find Nya while I watch over Kai." I said to him.

"Ok." He said smiling.

"Also why did you ask me for help?" I asked, because I was wondering that through the whole conversation.

"Oh that's easy, because you got Sun to be your girlfriend. So I thought you can help me get Nya to be my girlfriend." He said

"Oh ok." I said in response. "Now you go find Nya while I watch over Kai." I said.

We both left our separate ways. I found Kai still training with my girlfriend. But I didn't let Kai see me because if he does he's going to make me train Sun and Kai would leave and mess up the whole plan. So I just kept watch while hiding at the same time.

Jay (POV)  
I went to Nya's room to see if she was there and hoping everything went to plan. I got to Nya's room, I took a deep breath and then knocked the door.

"Who is it?" I heard Nya say.

"It's me Jay. Can I talk to you?" I told her.

Nya opened the door, she was like an angel that fell from the sky, no she _is _an angel that fell from the sky.

"Come in Jay." She said and moved to the side so I could come in. When I was inside the room she closed the door behind me. "So what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Ummmm...I need to ask you something." I told her a little nervous.

"Ok, what is it?" Nya told me as she looked at me.

"If I told you I have a crush on you. What would you say?" I asked more nervous than before. I saw in her face that she was a bit surprised.

"Well, do you really like me?" She said a little tense.

I took a deep breath and then let it out. "Yes Nya, I do like you. I just don't like you I love you, your everything to me, the first time I saw you was the very moment I fell in love with you." When I finished I looked to the ground.

Nya (POV)  
When Jay finished telling me everything I felt so happy inside me. I was waiting for this moment for a long time. I walked to where Jay was standing. I lifted his chin with my hand and his face lifted up. I saw his electrifying blue eyes.

"I love you Jay more than anything in the world." I told him. I saw he was happy just like I was. He hugged me and I returned the hug.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes." I whispered in his ear. He stopped hugging me and looked into my eyes and then he kissed me. He had his hands on my waist and I had my hands on his chest. I gladly returned the kiss back.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" We pulled apart and saw it was Kai. Kai was angry, really angry he was even holding a katana. **(****A****N:For the people that don't know what a katana is, it is a type of sword.) **Also Lloyd was behind Kai and Sunny was behind Lloyd.

"Sorry Jay, Kai forced me." Lloyd said a little sad and worried. Sunny was scared and was hugging Lloyd.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JAY!" Kai yelled at Jay. Jay left running and yelling trying to get as far away from Kai, but Kai was following him.

"Stop it Kai." I told my brother but he was long gone.

"Sorry Nya." Lloyd told me.

"It's ok Lloyd." I told him.

"What's going on?" Sun asked still scared but a little bit more curious.

Lloyd explained to Sunny and me in what everything was happening. In how Lloyd came up with this idea so Jay can tell his true feeling for me, and he also told me how Kai forced him to tell I was alone with Jay.

**Hello readers, sorry for the long wait but I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try and post my chapters every weekend and if I can I will do it a lot sooner. That's all I got to say for today and please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys, I really got nothing to say today. Just please enjoy this chapter.**

Jay (POV) I was trying to run away from Kai because he saw me kiss his sister. Sometimes Kai is to overprotected of his sister Nya, that is now my girlfriend.

"COME OVER HERE JAY!" Kai screamed.

I was scared I might get beat up by Kai. We were running all over the Bounty. I don't know how but I managed to get back to Nya's room.

"Are you ok Jay?" Nya asked really worried.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I told her breathing deeply. Just then Kai came in.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JAY!" Kai screamed.

"Kai stop this!" Nya yelled. She was now in between Kai and me.

"This isn't over!" He told me a little calmer but in his eyes there was anger and then he left.

I looked around the room and saw Lloyd and Sun. I barely noticed them until now.

"Don't worry about Kai, he'll get over it." Nya said reassuring.

"I'm really sorry Jay. Kai forced me." Lloyd said in a sad tone.

"It's ok Lover boy, don't worry about it." I told him finishing it with a smile so he could feel better.

"Come on Lloyd, lets give them some privacy." Sun told his boyfriend. Then Lloyd and Sun left the room.

Nya was looking into my eyes and I looked into hers. Then I closed the space between us and kissed her lips. We separated when we heard a knock in Nya's door.

"Hey guys dinner is ready." Cole said through the door.

"Ok Cole, thanks." I told him.

"No problem." He said then left.

"Lets go eat Jay, I'm starving." Nya told me and with that we left to go eat.

Lloyd (POV) Sun and me were already at the table waiting for Zane to bring the food. Just then Cole came, after him was Jay and Nya holding hands.

"What's going on between you two?" Asked Cole.

"Jay is my boyfriend." Nya said happily giving a kiss on Jay's cheek and then made him blush.

"Awww...when am I going to get my girlfriend. Sunny and Lloyd are a couple, you and Jay are a couple. When am I going to get my couple." He said feeling sad.

When Cole finished talking Jay and Nya sat down by each other. Then my Uncle came to join us eat.

"So what did Zane prepare us?" My Uncle asked.

"We don't know Sensei Jay hasn't come out of the kitchen yet." Jay responded.

After that Kai came in. Still mad in what Jay did to his sister.

"Why are you mad Kai?" My Uncle asked. Even though Jay, Nya, Sun and I already knew.

"Well..." Kai started. "Jay kissed MY sister."

"Is this true Jay?" My Uncle asked.

"It's true but Nya is my girlfriend so I have the right to kiss her." Jay said.

"SHE'S YOUR WHAT!" Kai screamed.

"Stop it Kai now!" Nya yelled now getting up and putting her fists in the table.

"I know mom and dad told you to protect me, but I'm going to have to make my own decisions. And this is one of my decisions whether you like it or not." Nya told Kai and then sat down.

"Fine." Kai said giving up. "But if you dare hurt my sister in anyway, I'll kill you."

"Don't worry Kai, I love your sister to much to let that happen." Jay said.

Just then Zane came in.

"Sorry I took so long, but here's the food." Zane said. Then we ate.

Sensei Wu (POV) When we were done eating I went to my room to meditate. I sat down in front of the spirit smoke. Then I saw a vision. I saw a little ninja. But it makes no sense. Lloyd is the only ninja that's small. That ninja had a purple ninja suit. Then it must be a girl. Nothing made sense right now. I saw that the ninja was about the same size as Lloyd and was a pretty good fighter. Then I knew who was that ninja. Sunny. I concentrated in the vision harder. She was the ninja of wind, her weapon is a bow and arrow. Then the vision faded away. But how can someone so young be a ninja? But I can't change destiny. If destiny wants her to be a ninja, then a ninja she'll be.

Sunny (POV) I was at the deck just watching the ninjas train. I wondered how it felt to be a ninja. I mean always fighting with your enemies, always looking out for your teammates and almost coming so close to death. Then Sensei Wu came to the deck.

"Ninjas, can I have a moment alone with Sunny?" He asked holding a teacup set in his hands.

"Sure." They all said and left. I was alone with Sensei Wu. Sensei Wu pushed a button beside him and a whole training center came.

"Sensei, what's going on?" I asked.

"Have you ever considered of being a ninja?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys hope you like chapter 7. Please review!**

Sunny (POV)  
"What do you mean Sensei?" I asked puzzled.

"You have been chosen to be a ninja." He told me.

"But I'm to young to be a ninja!" I told him.

"I know, but destiny wanted you to be a ninja and I can't change that." He told me.

"But what's that?" I asked pointing at the course.

"That's a training course you must finish before I finish my tea." He told me.

"So when do I start?" I asked.

"Right now." He told me and started preparing his tea.

I left were I was sitting and went to the training course. But lets just say I got hit by one of the dummies and fell back. I tried at least thirteen times until I completed it before Sensei finished his tea.

"How did I do?" I asked tired, taking deep breaths.

"Pretty good for your age." He told me.

"But Sensei, why do I need to pass this training course?" I asked curious.

"It teaches you spinjitzu." He told me smiling. "But it will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found." He told me. Sensei was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Wait Sensei, I need a favor and I need you tell me something." I told him

"And that is?" He asked raising one of his eyebrow.

"What type of ninja am I?" I asked.

"You are the ninja of wind, your elemental color is purple and your weapon is a bow and arrow." He told me.

"Also, can you not tell no one that I'm the ninja of wind?" I asked worried in what his answer might be.

"Of course I can. But why may I ask?" he asked curious.

"I have my reasons." I told him blankly.

"Ok then." He said "Come to my room later and you'll receive your ninja suit and your weapon." Then he left.

Me a _Ninja_? But how can that be? I'm to young to be a ninja. I'm barely ten years old. Lloyd is also young but he's The Green Ninja. Why does this have to happen to _me_? What would the others think of me? Will they treat me different? When I was done thinking I went to my room and laid in bed looking at the ceiling.

"Hey Sun you in there?" Lloyd asked through the door.

I stopped looking at the ceiling and tried to look as if nothing happened.

"Yeah I'm here, come in." I told him.

Lloyd then came in the room with a smile on his face.

"Hey Lloyd." I said smiling.

"Hey Sun." He said and gave me a kiss in the cheek. "So what did my Uncle want you for?"

I didn't want to lie to Lloyd so I had a better idea. I kissed him in the lips and I hope he gets distracted with the kiss and forgets what he was asking me for.

1 week later

Sunny (POV)  
I still haven't told no one that I'm a ninja. But Lloyd is starting to suspect something is going on, but I still keep quiet. I go to the deck everyday to train but I mostly go when no one is there to watch me. I practice with my bow and arrow. Sensei told me if I believe I can shoot it where I want it to, it will shoot where I want it too and actually it does. To be honest I've gotten pretty good. Sometimes Sensei comes to the deck when I'm training to see how good I've been. I already learned spinjitzu and Sensei is really proud of me. Right now I'm in the kitchen looking for food because I'm hungry.

"Food, food." I say to myself.

"Hey Sun. You hungry?"

I turned around to see Lloyd.

"I'm starving." I tell him.

"Well, do you want candy?"He asks me.

"Anything." I tell him then nodding my head.

He got some candy out of his pocket and gave me a chocolate bar. I grabbed it and ate it taking my time.

"Thank you." I told Lloyd and gave him a kiss in the cheek.

"Your welcome." He said a blushed.

Just then I heard the alarm go off.

"Serpentine!" Nya said through the speaker.

Lloyd and I went to the bridge to meet the others.

"Where are the Serpentine?" Cole asked.

"Jamanakai Village." Said Nya typing in the computer.

"Then let's go." Kai said and he left the bridge.

Everybody left to the fight except me and Sensei Wu. I thought I could go to fight but to do that I have to tell them I'm a ninja. But I had a better idea.

Lloyd (POV)  
When we arrived to Jamanakai Village, there were snakes from all the tribes.

"Ninjas!" One snake yelled.

All the snakes looked at me and my friends. Everybody got in fighting mode. Ready to fight.

"Attack!" Another snake yelled and all the snakes raised there weapons.

We all ran to fight the snakes. But just then I got captured, then Jay, Nya, Kai, Zane and Cole. We were all tied up. We were in the middle while all the snakes were surrounding us in a circle.

"Haha and they call themselves Ninjas." One snake said and then all the snakes laughed.

"But we are Ninjas!" I yelled back.

"Yeah, in another world." A Venemori said and they started laughing again.

"I hope Sensei knows were all tied up." Zane told us.

"I don't know about that, but I hope we get help soon." Jay said.

Just then we heard screams of snakes. Then we heard fighting. We looked around to see what was going on. Then we saw a ninja.

"A _ninja_!?" All of us said. _  
_

The ninja had a golden bow and arrows and a purple ninja suit. The person was throwing arrows at the snakes and was making some of the snakes run away and also that person was doing spinjitzu. Then the person pointed a arrow to us.

"Is it a he or she?" Nya asked.

"I sense it's a she." Zane informed us.

"But is she going to kill us." Jay said having fear in his voice.

Then she let go of the arrow and the arrow went to us, no not to us to the rope. Then we freed ourselves from the rope. Then we all started to fight again with our mysterious saver.

"Retreat!" A Hypnobrai yelled and all the snakes left. We were alone with our saver.

"Who are you?" Asked Cole.

The purple ninja kept quiet and then left running in the opposite direction from us. We all stared at her running until she was out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people, I'm just going to give you guys a heads up. Its going to take me a while to post the others chapters because I'm busy. Anyways hope you like the chapter. Also I did try to create Sunny like Nya when she was a Samurai. **

**-I do not own Ninjago-**

Sunny (POV)  
I was at my room taking off the ninja suit and putting clothes from the closet. I left the room and went to Sensei's room. I knocked in his door waiting for him to answer.

"Come in." He says loud enough for me to hear.

I went inside his room. He was sitting in the floor drinking tea.

As always.

"What do you need?" He asked looking up at me.

I told him everything. About how I left the ship, went to help the ninjas, how I let them free and how I ran away.

"Please don't tell no one." I pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't. Anyways is not me who should tell them your a ninja." He says having a little smile in his face.

He was right. I needed to tell them I was a ninja. I also didn't like lying to Lloyd. I don't know how but then I started crying. Crying because I was lying to Lloyd, and Lloyd trusts me with his life.

"I'm thinking of telling them at dinner tonight." I say. Wait what? Ugh. Why does my mouth always have to move quicker than my brain.

I tried to cover up in what I said, but before I could say anything, Sensei Wu responded.

"That is fine." He said.

I left the room and went into mine. I sat down in my bed thinking if I was really going to tell them I was a ninja. After a few moments later I left the room and went to the deck. Out of nowhere, I saw everybody getting into the deck. Lloyd saw me and went to give me a hug.

"So, how was the fight?" I ask, even though I knew the answer.

"We saw a ninja!" Cole said happily.

"And the ninja was a girl!?" Kai said in both questioning and happily like Cole.

"And she was a really great fighter." Zane adds.

"But the thing is, she knew spinjitzu?" Lloyd questioned.

"Yeah, that was strange. No one knows spinjitzu, only a few people. Like you guys, me, Garmadon and Sensei." Jay said.

"You think we should tell Sensei about it?" Nya asks.

They all nodded.

_I just hope Sensei Wu can make something up until dinner time. _I think to myself, and we all went to Sensei Wu's room.

* * *

Lloyd (POV)  
We knocked the door to my Uncle's room to see if he can answer a question. He opened the door and he let us come in. When we were inside his room he went back to meditating.

"Sensei we have a question?" Jay blurts out.

"And that is?" My Uncle asks raising a eyebrow.

"Do we have another Ninja?" Cole says getting right to the point.

"Why?" My Uncles asks again.

"Because we saw one today." I say. "And she looked about my age and height."

"She?" Sensei asked.

"I sensed it was a girl." Zane commented.

"I can not tell you who she is. If she wants to be revealed, be patient." He says stroking his beard.

"But if she doesn't?" Cole asked.

"Only time will tell." He says to us.

Then we left, knowing my Uncle isn't going to tell us more.

I went to Sunny's room and knocked.

"Come in." She says, and I come in.

I see her sitting in a chair doing something in the desk.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Drawing." She says plainly.

"Can I see?" I ask.

She didn't answer and just showed me the picture. It was a picture of a flower, a rose to be exact. It looked beautiful! Actually, it almost looked real.

"I like it! I like it a lot!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks." She said blushing.

"You think we'll ever find out who that ninja is?" I asked.

Sunny stayed quiet for a moment before saying anything.

"I don't know?" She says plainly.

She looks like she's hiding something either from someone or me. But I don't say anything.

* * *

Sunny (POV)  
It's dinner time, the time when I tell everyone I'm a ninja. I wait until Zane comes back with the food. We were in the table in silence. In my left Lloyd was sitting next to me and in my right it was Cole. Finally, Zane came in with the food. He put the food in the middle of the table so we can get what we want.

I waited a few minutes so everybody can get settled. Then I stood up from my chair, everybody looked at me except Sensei, he was just chuckling to himself.

"I need to tell you guys something really important." I say, trying to get my nerves out of the way.

"What is it Sunny?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm...I'm a-a," I is the only thing I could take out.

"Your a what?" Kai says.

I look at Sensei, he looks at me and nods. Right now, right at this moment is when I have to tell them who I am. Not tonight, not tomorrow. It can't be kept a secret for long. I lock my nerves away and take a deep breath and tell them.

"I'm the ninja your looking for." I say slowly and clearly. "I'm the one who let you free. I'm the one with the purple ninja suit. I'm the one with the bow and arrow. I'm the one who did spinjitzu. I'm the ninja of wind. Me and only me. I'm the ninja, the ninja who's standing right in front of you. Right now at this very moment."

Everybody had there eyes wide as they can be. They were really, really surprised.

"I already knew. I told her." Sensei says breaking the silence.

Everybody now looks at me and Sensei.

"How long have you been knowing this?" Says Nya.

"For about a week." I say.

"And you didn't tell me?" Lloyd says, but he says it like someone just stab him right in the heart, and his eyes look hurt, really hurt.

"Lloyd I...you see...I mean." Is all I can tell. I didn't know what to say.

_Can I just lie? _I tell myself.

But I don't, it'll just make things worse.

"Forget it." He says in a mad tone, and stands up and leaves the room.

"Lloyd I..." But again I didn't know what to say. Then he was out of sight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people! Review! **

**-Do not own ninjago- **

Lloyd (POV) I went to the room me and the ninjas shared.

_I thought she trusted me?_ I thought to myself.

No, she doesn't trust me. And there to be love there has to be trust.

_Should I just break up with her? _I thought.

I don't know what to do, I just feel so broken. Then, I don't know how, but there is a little bit of evil in me. Like when I was in the Boarding School for Bad Boys. Maybe I should break up with her. She don't trust me, so then why should I even have her as a girlfriend. I went to were I was eating with the others. I only saw the Ninjas and my Uncle.

"Where's Sunny?" I asked.

"In her room crying. Nya is trying to comfort her." Cole told me.

I went to where Sunny's room is, through the door I heard crying.

I knocked in the door. Suddenly the crying stop.

"Who is it?" Nya asked.

"It's me Lloyd." I say but not in my cheerful voice.

"Enter." Nya says.

I opened the door and I saw that Nya was hugging Sunny. They were both sitting in Sunny's bed. When Sunny looked up from the ground I saw that her eyes were red.

"I'll leave you two alone." Said Nya and left.

Sunny stood up and went towards me.

"Lloyd...I...please...forgive...m-"

"It's over." I say to her in the middle of the sentence.

"No Lloyd, please, I'm sorry." Sunny says begging.

"No Sunny, It's over. There is no more of you and me." I say angrily.

Then I left the room. When I went to the deck I kinda felt more evil.

"Am I turning evil again?" I say to myself.

But the only thing I did was chuckle and smiled evilly.

"I guess I am." I say evilly.

"But I'm the Green Ninja." I say to myself again.

"But what if I don't want to be the Green Ninja anymore." I say.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do. Anyways Zane, Cole, Jay and Kai wanted to be the Green Ninja in the first place. I didn't even want to be." I say in a evil smile.

Sunny (POV) I was crying that Lloyd broke up with me. Just then I heard the alarm go off. Serpentine. I left my room and went to the bridge. When I arrived in the bridge everybody was there. Everybody looked at me, everybody except Lloyd.

"What's wrong?" Says Kai.

"Lover boy, why don't you cheer up your girlfriend." Cole says looking at Lloyd.

"Sunny isn't my girlfriend. We broke up." Lloyd says like he didn't care.

"What! Why would you do that?" Jay asks.

"That isn't your problem." Lloyd snaps.

"Hey, don't you dare snap at me. What's wrong with you Lloyd. This isn't like you." Jay snaps back.

"Why do you care." Lloyd snaps back.

"Enough!" Sensei yells, and everybody falls silent. "Nya where are the Serpentine?"

"Were just above the village." She says.

I went to my room to change to my Ninja suit and get my bow and arrows. I had my bow in my hand and my arrows inside my quiver. I went to the deck and saw Nya in her Samurai suit and the others ready to fight.

"Welcome to the team." Says Nya.

"Thanks." I say.

I look and see Lloyd. He doesn't even bother to look at me.

"Were here." Says Nya.

* * *

When we got off the Bounty. I saw it was a small village. A couple of trees here and there, small houses and a few people.

"There's the Serpentine." says Zane.

We all look and see the Serpentine.

"So do we sneek in and attack or just attack?" Asks Jay.

"Ninjas!" Screams Scales.

We all got in fighting positions.

"Attack!" Yelled Cole, and we all did.

We fought for about twenty minutes. I was running out of arrows fast.

"Help!"

I heard the cry for help, I looked all around and saw it was Lloyd.

I went to go where Lloyd was but got blocked by a snake.

Lloyd (POV) I was struggling in Scales arms.

"Let me go!" I demanded.

"But your dad is dying to see his only child." He says and then chuckles.

He put a hand over my mouth and got both my arms with one of his hands.

"You will sleep, you will sleep." He said looking straight into my eyes.

After that everything else went black. The last thing I saw was Scales big red eyes.

Sunny (POV) When I was done killing the snake, I looked around to find Lloyd. I started to panic. Then I just saw the Serpentine retreat.

_Why are they retreating? _I asked myself.

I looked around even more but again didn't find Lloyd. I went to the person who was the most nearest to me. Zane.

"Zane! They kidnapped Lloyd!" I tell him starting to cry.

"It is ok dear sister, we will find him." He says trying to calm me down.

"Where's Lloyd?" Asks Kai.

"They kidnapped him!" I tell them again.

"Who?" Says Cole worried.

"Scales." I say softly but at the same time with anger.

"We have to find him Sensei." Jay says.

"And we will. Everybody to the Bounty now." He says, and we all left to go to the Bounty to find Lloyd.

Lloyd (POV) I felt like I slept for a million years. But the truth is I don't even know how long I slept or what happened to me. All I can remember is Scales hypnotizing me to fall asleep. Then I notice I was tied up to a chair in a dark room. Everything was pitch black, I couldn't even see my feet or nothing. Just then I heard a door open and close then I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Welcome home, son."

**Hope you like this chapter. I would really appreciate if you review, It would mean a lot!**


End file.
